Dark Dreaming
by SWFreak061284
Summary: Strange dreams lead Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on a creepy adventure, but do theses dreams hold a greater meaning? R, only because I'm not sure. I loaded this during the time the site was completely down, and some parts didn't load up. So here it is again.
1. Prelude

Warnings: Minor swearing and horror violence and gore.

Rating: R, only because I'm not sure.

Summary: Strange dreams lead Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on a creepy adventure, but do theses dreams hold a greater meaning? (They probably do because if not there wouldn't be much of a storyline. Lol)

~Special thanks to Megan for reading it and helping me edit and for Amanda for providing me with the idea in the first place. Keep up the weird dreams girl!~

*May contain errors (I say this because I'm not a perfect editor Lol)*

****

Dark Dreaming

As they approached the main chamber, Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't help feeling that there was something deeply wrong. His eyes moved from side to side through his cloak hood but saw nothing out of the ordinary. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, walked ahead leading them to a room. The mission was a simple signing of a peace agreement between two sister planets. Both the officials felt it was a good idea for Jedi to be present giving the signing a sense of security and purpose.

When the Jedi reached the door, both, simultaneously, pulled down their cloak hoods and entered the room. Obi-Wan kept his hand by his lightsaber as he followed his master but still had an eerie feeling something was wrong.

_Obi-wan, calm your senses; there is no danger here. I don't sense anything. Besides, you need some rest after this mission._, Qui-Gon told him through the force. 

On the outside Obi-Wan showed no emotion, but on the inside, he was nervous.

_Yes, Master._, he answered and stood near the wall behind his master. Qui-Gon sat at the head of a long table with the leaders of the planets on either side of him. 

The two leaders from the Corellian system pulled out their agreements and passed it to the other. Obi-Wan watched, bored stiff, then let his eyes wander. The right side of the wall had a huge window that stretched the entire length only being cut off a foot from the top and bottom. Outside it was dark and dreary. Overhead clouds darkened the outside making it seem almost nighttime in what would be broad daylight.

To the left were paintings from Pre-Corellian Civil War times. One caught his attention almost at first glance. It was a portrait of a lady wearing a light beige dress that flowed past her feet with her blonde hair let down to her waist. 'She is very beautiful.', he thought staring at the picture more and more. Obi-Wan had already forgotten the mission and concentrated on the picture.

The lady in the picture seemed to wink at him. Obi-Wan shook his head and glanced at the picture again. It didn't move. 'Qui-Gon's right, I need some rest.' A loud yell tore his attention back to the meeting to see both leaders on their feet screaming at one another while Qui-Gon was in the middle trying to calm the two down. 

A blaster was drawn, and a leader was on the ground. Strangely, Obi-Wan couldn't remember hearing a blast fire sound. Obi-Wan ignited his saber but was somehow thrown against the other wall. Everything, including him, seemed to move very slow. The leader shot again hitting his master then he pointed the blaster at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked for his saber but was shot in the chest before realizing that his saber was still in his hand. All his Jedi senses seemed to be muddled; he couldn't sense anything or anyone clearly. He slowly sank onto the floor then collapsed to see his master lying across with a pool of blood around him. His eyes showed pain. Obi-Wan turned his head to the other side to see the picture of the beautiful lady, but the woman was gone.

Obi-Wan got to his elbows and crawled until a sharp pain hit his spine...

To Be Continued...


	2. Part 1

Warnings: Minor swearing and horror violence and gore.

Rating: R, only because I'm not sure.

Summary: Strange dreams lead Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on a creepy adventure, but do theses dreams hold a greater meaning? (They probably do because if not there wouldn't be much of a storyline. Lol)

~Special thanks to Megan for reading it and helping me edit and for Amanda for providing me with the idea in the first place. Keep up the weird dreams girl!~

*May contain errors (I say this because I'm not a perfect editor Lol)*

****

Dark Dreaming

Obi-Wan raised up from his bed sheets and looked around frantically. He was in his room in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He took a deep breath then released it slowly and stumbled out of bed. He found the refresher and splashed some cold water on his sweating face.

'A nightmare?', he pondered. Qui-Gon and he had gone on a mission to Corellia about two weeks ago, but it didn't happen like the dream had been. There were two leaders inside a building, but no windows, no paintings, and no shootings. It was one of their easiest missions yet.

'What about that lady?' Obi-Wan had a million and one questions about what the dream could be about, but he just pushed it aside and headed back to bed. His mind kept replaying the dream again and again. He couldn't get to sleep. He put on a pair of work out pants and jogged to the gym. Nothing in the force eluded to any danger, but he still felt jittery. Morning came quicker than he thought. Obi-Wan ran back to his and Qui-Gon's room to see some lights on.

'Qui-Gon's up.' Obi-Wan plopped down in a chair and rested his elbows on the table then laid his head down. He sensed Qui-Gon entering the room but made no effort to get up or acknowledge his presence. Qui-Gon did though.

"Morning padawan.", he said a bit too cheerfully for Obi-Wan's liking. He rose up and faced his master who for a moment raised an eyebrow at him. "Not a good morning by the looks of it."

"I couldn't sleep well last night.", he mumbled. 

"Bad dreams?", Qui-Gon inquired. He nodded and looked at a mirror nearby. No wonder Qui-Gon looked at him funny. His hair was spiked up in some spots and crushed in other's and his eyes had sacks under them that probably went to his knees. He looked a fright. No matter how bad a morning was, Qui-Gon seemed to never look like he had a bad night.

"I have to talk with the Council this morning about a possible mission. I suggest you stay here and get some sleep.", he said. It wasn't often that Obi-Wan was excluded from meetings, but he sensed his master's slight worry over him.

"All right.", he said simply and got up. When he reached his room, Obi-Wan shut the door and piled into bed Through the force he relaxed enough to doze off.

***

Everything was pitch black until a spot light showed on Obi-Wan. He reached out with the force to sense absolutely nothing. Lights filtered through the darkness from every direction. Obi-Wan began to walk slowly down the hall, now lit, in front of him. He reached a room dimly lit by white lights. A figure in dark approached one of those lights then faced Obi-Wan.

The dark one ignited a crimson saber blade and twirled it around giving everything an eerie red glow. Obi-Wan touched his hip, where his saber hung, and didn't feel it there. He looked down for a second then again to the figure who now stood just a few inches away from his face. 

A sharp pain burned through his chest as the cloaked figure stabbed him through. His mind was confused and was only increasingly getting worse with the pain. Obi-Wan turned to where the figure had stood and saw himself there with blood around. 

He crumpled to the ground as the figure stood above him. It removed it's cloak and showed the face of a female. 'The same looking female from the painting.' This time she had very short, spiked red hair with blue eyes and dark robes.

If this was a dream that he was dying in, when was he to wake? The female crouched down and brought her face close to his.

"Not who you expected,", she said then paused a moment while her face melted into another face. Qui-Gon's face now was close to his and smiling evilly with empty black eyes. He spoke just as his master would, "It could be worse."

***

Obi-Wan raised up from his bed covered in sweat. 'What the hell was that about?', he wondered. His hands moved to his chest and felt no wound then to his face wiping sweat away. 'This is unreal.' Dreams, visions and stuff of that sort never bothered him. But, in the past few weeks, his dreams were getting worse and more vivid.

He got up and headed to the refresher for a shower. Obi-Wan prepared the shower, striped down and stepped in. The warm water felt very good. He felt a little better after getting some of the funk off of him but still felt uneasy. Obi-Wan moved his hands over his forehead and through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something red run down the side of his face and hit the water. Blood? He tried to wash it away and only added more then he looked at his hand. There were small holes in his hand bleeding turning the water under him red.

Somehow the water had turned off, and Obi-Wan scrambled out of the shower to a towel. He wrapped himself then left the refresher leaving a heavy trail of blood behind him. Obi-Wan fell to the ground and tried to continue out of the room for help. His breath was caught in his throat, and he coughed softly at first then harder until blood trickled down his mouth. His blood covered hand could almost reach a com-link for help but went limp, as did his whole body.

He now stared at the ceiling that seemed to be spinning faster and faster. At one point he closed his eyes and felt his body drop hitting the ground below. Obi-Wan raised up and saw no holes in his hands and no blood around him. He was dressed in his Jedi tunic and boots. When he finally stood up, Obi-Wan looked around seeing an open stone room. It had what seemed endless height to it and doors. A soft sound from behind him broke the eerie silence in the room.

Obi-Wan turned around and cocked his head to one side as if waiting for the sound to come again. About five yards away the rock began to swirl around in a circle. When it formed a soupy mix, it rose from the ground and began taking form, a human form. The rock dropped from the sides, like a shell, exposing a cloaked figure underneath it.

He couldn't tell who it was under the cloak, but once again, the figure drew a crimson lightsaber blade. Obi-Wan ignited his saber and twirled the blade in front of him then paused. Both of them stood still until a soft laugh came from above. Both turned to face a lady sitting in a chair made of rock high above. 

She had tall black boots on with a skirt that flowed down the front and back of her. Her low cut top showed a marking of some kind with a silver necklace over it. She herself had fair skin with very long blonde hair placed in a high ponytail.

"Welcome to my arena, Kenobi.", she said grinning and folding her hands across her chest. Obi-Wan looked around and faces were brought in view and formed an arena around him and the other.

"What is all this? A bit elaborate for a dream.", he asked not expecting an answer.

"That's because these aren't your normal dreams. This is my realm, Jedi; your just a player in it.", she said and clapped twice. The figure in front of him swung at Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan moved back and blocked. The opposition threw a few swings at him, and again he blocked.

"You see in this realm, anything goes. Besides what could be more fun than fighting yourself." When she said that, the figure removed his hood and revealed his face. Obi-Wan for a second felt as if he were looking in a mirror.

Before him was himself except this one had black eyes. His false self grinned a wicked grin then jumped up and flipped over him. Obi-Wan turned to slash at him but saw nothing. He looked around and felt a jab to his side. Obi-Wan stumbled a bit then blocked an attempt to his throat. Through the force he threw the black-eyed creature to a wall then jump up and came down with his saber ready to kill. The creature disappeared then reappeared behind him and kicked him into the wall.

'What the...?', he pondered and turned around to again see nothing. Obi-Wan walked a ways then felt his leg catch on something. A rocky hand from the floor gripped his ankle. Another grabbed the other till Obi-Wan was brought to his knees. The figure emerged from the stone floor and readied his saber. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to scream, but he only felt the blade take his head off.

His head rolled then stopped allowing Obi-Wan to see his body crumple to the floor. The woman that sat atop the rocky throne approached his head and picked it up by the hair. He winced not from the pain but from the fact he was just a head.

"Troubling isn't it that you can't seem to wake up from this?", she laughed as she let his head go......

***

Obi-Wan woke up and fell off his bed onto the cool carpet. Instantly his hands probed his neck, head, chest and then he looked at his hands. He had no idea that he was panting and sweating. Only two hours had gone by since Qui-Gon had left. 'Is this a dream?' 

He got up after untangling himself from the layers of covers and went to the refresher. In the mirror he saw nothing wrong. When Obi-Wan finally caught his breath, he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. 

Dreams, from what he had heard, were often a way for your unconscious to work out problems. What in the name of the force was his unconscious trying to do? And, that woman had been in every nightmare he had had. 'Of course, Obi-Wan, in dreams the problem usually takes on a shape you'll understand. A repetition of the same woman means the problem hasn't been fixed.'

'If that's true, what is the problem?' Obi-Wan drank the water down and sat down on the couch. He still wore his pants from earlier and laughed at his neglecting to change. 'Your probably taking this too seriously, Kenobi.', a voice inside his head said. 'What is it; visions of the future?', another piped in. Obi-Wan quieted his mind and just relaxed.

"Now what am I suppose to do?", he asked out loud with his voice slightly croaked. 

"I say you actually get dressed and greet the world.", his master's voice retorted. Obi-Wan, startled, jumped a little then shook his head. 'A bit too nervous.'

"How'd it go?", Obi-Wan asked not really caring. Qui-Gon entered the room and took a seat across from Obi-Wan looking a little displeased.

"In a week we have a mission to Endor to negotiate with rival tribes. Did you rest after I left?", he asked looking Obi-Wan up and down.

"Not well. These dreams I keep having are getting worse.", he said. He explained his dreams. Qui-Gon didn't say anything for a while.

"Master," Obi-Wan began, "are these visions?" Qui-Gon leaned forward and looked at the ground for a while then back to Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure."

To Be Continued...


	3. Part 2

Warnings: Minor swearing and horror violence and gore.

Rating: R, only because I'm not sure.

Summary: Strange dreams lead Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on a creepy adventure, but do theses dreams hold a greater meaning? (They probably do because if not there wouldn't be much of a storyline. Lol)

~Special thanks to Megan for reading it and helping me edit and for Amanda for providing me with the idea in the first place. Keep up the weird dreams girl!~

*May contain errors (I say this because I'm not a perfect editor Lol)*

****

Dark Dreaming

Obi-Wan had already went to sleep that night, but Qui-Gon remained up. His padawan's dreams disturbed him not because of the content but because of the consistency of a person. There were several cases like Obi-Wan's that dealt with disturbing dreams, but all involved viruses or parasites. After their mission a few weeks ago, Obi-Wan had showed signs that he was all right. Qui-Gon sighed.

Through their bond he could sense Obi-Wan's thought, and if needed, even enter his mind. He had plans to enter in one of Obi-Wan's dreams. If he could see what was going on, then maybe he could better understand. Qui-Gon sat down on the floor, closed his eyes and began to meditate.

A strong wave of pain and fear hit his mind through the force followed by a yell from Obi-Wan. He got up and raced to Obi-Wan's room to see him thrashing at his sheets then lay back down. He moved his head from side to side and muttered something Qui-Gon didn't catch.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead and tried to calm him through the force. It worked for a few minutes then he began to gently kick at his sheets. Qui-Gon knelt by his bed, closed his eyes and entered Obi-Wan's mind.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked around seeing nothing but darkness dimly lit by torches. He searched and couldn't sense anything clearly. 

"Obi-Wan!", he called out and got a chuckle in the darkness. A figure stepped out of the shadows and into view. She wore a fitted solid black jumpsuit that covered everything, save her neck and face, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

She stood there as if to study him. He did the same.

"Like myself, you are a foreign presence in this mind. Welcome to my realm.", she said smiling and moving her head slightly to the side and eyed him.

"Your the one disturbing Obi-Wan's dreams.", he stated. She spread her hands out and bowed a bit.

"Correct."

"Who are you?", Qui-Gon asked looking around. Beneath him the stone floor became sand and the walls no longer existed. A blue sky replaced the ceiling while the girl changed forms. 'A shape shifter?' Her brown hair became sun streaked and shorter cropped at the ear. Her skin tone tanned slightly, and her jumpsuit turned into a holey and worn tunic.

"I'm not a who," she began circling him like a hunter to a prey, "I'm a being that lives in this time. When humans or aliens sleep, you visit a dream time. My world." She stopped right before him then stepped back.

"This is my padawan's mind not yours. Where is he?", Qui-Gon asked. He was getting sick of these games.

The female waved her hand and the sand beneath her rose to form a throne. She sat down and looked to the sides. Guards of sand rose and lifted someone out of the sand. Qui-Gon's eyes widened when he saw Obi-Wan in chains.

"Not what you were expecting. Now your asking yourself, 'How can someone from one time hurt someone from another?' Lets just say if Obi-Wan's mind believes what it sees then he'll remain here. If I happen to be there when it does, then we trade places. Or, here's an easier way; if you pull me into your world, then Obi-Wan will remain here, safe, and I shall travel with you."

"Surely the door swings both ways. If you can hurt him, then you can be hurt yourself.", he said folding his arms over his chest.

"But, until you figure how that works, I have the upper hand.", she said and got down and walked towards him. With each step she began to morph into Obi-Wan. "How does this work for you?", it said now sounding just like his learner. Qui-Gon took a step back undaunted.

The shape shifter morphed again this time into his former apprentice, Xantos. Qui-Gon's eyes widened. 

"Remember, all your conscious thoughts are known here... including fears and disappointments.", Xantos said and raised a hand releasing lighting into Qui-Gon. He flew back and landed on his back. Xantos smiled and pulled out his saber then morphed into Obi-Wan.

"Shocking development.", he said and ignited the blade. Qui-Gon swept the younger Jedi then got up ignited his blade.

The creature got up and swung at the old master. Qui-Gon blocked and swung at the false Obi-Wan. The blade burned the shape shifters shoulder. In the background Obi-Wan cried out and now had a burn on his shoulder. 'I never hit him.' Qui-Gon turned his attention to the enemy and saw no one there.

Qui-Gon began to run to his learner but couldn't get his feet to move. The sand began to suck him under. The female returned just before he completely went under.

"You won't win that easily.", she said as his head was sub-merged.

***

Qui-Gon woke up after taking what seemed like a much needed breath. Obi-Wan remained asleep, calmer this time. He went to a nearby computer council and looked up something on dreams. Mythology was the first thing that showed up. According to the records, mythology actually, there was supposedly a dreaming world. Humans and other aliens entered this world when they rested. The world does nothing more than serve as a guide for the mind. But, there are some creatures in the dream-land who wield a way to manipulate dreams. 'Figured that out.'

If someone gets in too deep, they can be lost in the dream world. Same for the creatures who can control it. 'I see why this is under mythology; this is too far fetched for me to believe.', Qui-Gon thought. The information went on to explain different dreams, possible meanings and so on. 'A handy reference for a dream psychologist.' He read on still unconvinced that this could possibly be true. 'Dreams are just images of the mind. How can images harm something tangible?', his thoughts argued.

'It's the same as the force. You can't see it, but with control, it can be dangerous.' Qui-Gon turned around check on Obi-Wan and saw himself there with Obi-Wan. He slowly got up and noticed the computer council melting into the ground along with himself and Obi-Wan. The room melted all around him till nothing but solid metal walls, floors and ceiling remained.

In front of him, a metal hand shot through the wall followed by a head. The female creature pulled through the wall then stepped out. The wall melted together after she was out. The female now had bright blue hair with same color eyes and a full body silver jumpsuit.

"Did you really think you would escape that easily? Thanks to the bond you and Kenobi share, I now have access to your mind.", she said in a mechanized voice. Qui-Gon stood un-phased.

"It's will power against will power. I can and will defeat you." She smiled and waved her hand up. The metal underneath her broke apart and levitated her up on a floating pad.

"Are you so sure? Remember the information you looked up was in a dream and may not be entirely accurate.", she said then faded. He was left alone, trapped. Qui-Gon took his hand and pressed it to the cold metal. 'Solid. If this place isn't controlled by the mind, then what does control it?', he pondered. An idea crossed his mind. Qui-Gon took the same hand against the metal and made a fist, brought it back and hit the metal as if it were water. 

His fist punctured the wall now looking like metal goo. He walked through the wall and came through the other side to a stone castle. 'It is power to the mind. Then, what is she talking about?' Qui-Gon walked to the castle following a stone path that was conveniently placed there. 'It's a trap.'

When he reached the wooden door, Qui-Gon entered as it opened up as if waiting for someone to just walk through. Inside was dark with a few holes in the walls providing some light casting eerie shadows on objects. He neither had an interest or an objective to be in this house, but it was here, and therefore, something that had to be checked out. 

Faintly through the force he felt Obi-Wan's presence. He followed watching his step along the way. So far, nothing was happening which worried him more. After a while of walking he began to hear a faint voice. Qui-Gon listened and heard the voice directly under him but muffled. He punched through the floor as he had done for the wall and found a hand.

Obi-Wan's hand.

Qui-Gon lifted with all his might pulling his padawan out of the floor. When Obi-Wan was halfway out he grabbed Qui-Gon's other hand and tried to climb. 

"Master? How'd you get here?", Obi-wan asked when he was completely out.

"I entered your dreams to help out. Doesn't seem like it's working though. How long have you been down there?", Qui-Gon inquired looking around.

"Not for very long. I can't tell if I'm dreaming anymore. It's all seems to real."

"I think that's what we're meant to think.", Qui-Gon stated. Obi-Wan looked puzzled. He continued, "If we can't figure out what is real and what is not, then our defenses are down. We can't count on waking up because we could wake up into another dream." Obi-Wan still looked puzzled but dropped it.

"What do we do?, Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon sighed deeply. 

"The hell if I know."

"That's encouraging, Master. What happened to those classy, inspirational speeches you give me when we're in a grim situation?", Obi-Wan asked feeling around on the wall for a catch. Qui-Gon laughed for probably the first time in a while. 

"It's honest. Whatever this... thing is it can be transmitted by other minds entering it's realm. Even if we wake up, we can't get any outside help without risk of infecting others.", Qui-Gon reluctantly said.

"So, we need to fight this thing here and now? But how?", Obi-Wan questioned.

"All of this is in the mind, padawan. We shall fight it as any other enemy, but everything here and now is a bit stranger." Obi-Wan turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon then turned back. A slight rumble gave Qui-Gon a sinking feeling that things were only going to get worse. The walls around them stretched out while the ground turned to sand. The ceiling faded only bringing in harsh sun light into their eyes.

The once stone walls turned into what Qui-Gon thought were stands. Faces of humans and aliens appeared hooting and shouting while four stone pillars raised in the four corners of the stand. Both Jedi faced one another then faced forward to see a huge gap in the stands. The gap apparently was for the leader of this game.

"Like the Roman Coliseum, we are but slaves now fighting for freedom under a tyrant's rule."* Obi-Wan looked at him bewildered at the statement then smirked.

"Very encouraging.", Obi-Wan sarcastically mentioned after a while. The crowds grew quiet as if all controlled by one person, one mind. The older Jedi cast a look at the gap to see the female emerging still in silver. She lifted her head up and smiled.

"Let the games begin.", she said and got a huge roar from the crowd. 'This ought to be interesting.', Qui-Gon thought turning to his padawan. Obi-Wan stood swinging his arms back and forth. That was a nervous gesture he did usually before major sparring matches and such. In front of them two doors raised up revealing two figures on either side in dark hoods.

Two crimson blades ignited from the dark entryways, one blade for each figure. The two stepped out and were greeted by loud cheers.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the crowd is on their side.", Obi-Wan said igniting his blue lightsaber.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit, "What gave you that idea?" He ignited his green saber and waited. One of the figures approached him while the other went to Obi-Wan. The cloaked figure stopped about two meters away and pulled away it's cloak. Qui-Gon shut his slightly gaping mouth when he saw his apprentice, or a likeness of him, standing before him staring at him with black eyes. Likewise, Obi-Wan saw a his master before him with the same black eyes. 

The false Obi-Wan slashed first, but Qui-Gon blocked. His enemy threw moves at him unknowingly forcing Qui-Gon back. Qui-Gon took the offence and after Obi-Wan's attempt to slash at his stomach, Qui-Gon backhanded the blacked-eyed creature. It stumbled back, and Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan groan in pain. He turned and saw Obi-Wan had stumbled back just like the creature.

A kick to his side knocked the wind out of the older Jedi, but Qui-Gon retaliated by throwing the creature into a pillar. A sharp pain hit Qui-Gon's shoulder. He looked and saw a burn wound forming from thin air. His eyes drifted to his padawan and his false self. Obi-Wan was coming out of a major swing which had burned the shoulder of his false self.

_Obi-Wan! Stop! This fight is against us. Every time we hurt our opponent we hurt each other._, Qui-Gon said through the force. Obi-Wan moved the black eyed creature away and faced Qui-Gon.

_Well that's fair. How do we fight?_

Before he could answer, Qui-Gon blocked a blow to his chest then force pushed the creature into the pillar. The creature turned around, ran up part of the pillar and flipped over Qui-Gon. He was too slow to block the slash to his back. Qui-Gon dropped to his knees then blocked another stab to his chest while one of his hands touched the burn. This was getting nowhere, and the odds were severely against them.

The black eyed Obi-Wan grinned evilly at Qui-Gon readying his saber for a killing blow. It stopped and feel backward in two pieces. Obi-Wan, his padawan, stood behind it and watched the pieces fall then he offered a hand to Qui-Gon, who graciously took it.

"Where's the other?", Qui-Gon asked. His answer came right up behind Obi-Wan with it's saber high ready to strike. Qui-Gon, still holding Obi-Wan's wrist, moved him over and stabbed the creature in the chest. It fell on top of the other. Both Jedi disignited their blades and looked towards the balcony for the girl.

She clapped slowly as if pleased yet very irritated. The crowd was half cheering and booing at them.

_How'd you figure out that we could kill our clones?_, Qui-Gon mentally asked Obi-Wan.

_I didn't; I saw you in trouble and went to help. Actually, I thought I'd kill myself for killing the false me. Glad I was wrong._

"Very clever.", the shining silver female said as she stood up. "But, the games are not over yet." 

Qui-Gon looked around half expecting something to pop out but instead he fell through the ground, slid down a tunnel and hit the stone bottom floor. He got up with now a slight headache forming and looked around. It was dark, like everything else in this dream world with a few lights giving the room an incandescent glow.

"Now what do I do?", he asked aloud to no one and got an answer. Around him a mist swirled around then formed a human figure directly in front of his eyes. It looked like an angel that descended from Heaven to bring him to safety.

"Lets see if you can find your apprentice.", the human mist said almost singing the words then vanished like she came before. Qui-Gon stood staring in awe at the sight then began to walk cautiously around the room. The room was wide and tall with items scattered around the room. If his memory wasn't mistaken, these type of rooms, with it's assorted devices, were used to torture Jedi during the Sith/Jedi wars.

A chill went through his spine as Qui-Gon pondered what he may find. Qui-Gon slowly walked cursing at his loud footsteps in the dead silence. Faster than he could react, his ankles were caught by chains that gripped his legs to the point of being painful. He struggled only for the chains to bind his wrist together. The chains continued to snaked around him till he couldn't breath. A figure came out with a blue saber and raised the ignited glowing blade high.

Qui-Gon had lost all comprehension of the dream which seemed as real as everything else he had encountered. The dark figure swiftly moved the blade down cutting the chains that cut Qui-Gon's breath then freed his wrist and ankles. The figure grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Qui-Gon got up and followed the cloaked figure.

After a while of running, the cloaked figure stopped along with Qui-Gon. He pondered a second about the figure's intentions then thought it best to say it anyway.

"Thanks.", he said in between breaths. The figure removed its cloak and revealed the bright face and eyes of his padawan.

"Very welcome, Master, but shouldn't you be rescuing me?", he asked smiling. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"I'm twice your age; I can't be there all the time." Obi-Wan laughed then turned to look ahead. Qui-Gon paused and joined his learner's side. There was something strange about the rescue that the older Jedi couldn't place. 'It's too easy. There's got to be more to this.'

"I think there is a way out of this place in the room across the hall.", Obi-Wan said lowering his voice. Qui-Gon nodded and agreed following his apprentice. Obi-Wan crept down the hall reaching the end and signaled for him to follow. Qui-Gon silently crept and felt the air get cold. He stopped dead in his tracks and started shivering. The air around him became as cold as ice and every breath inhaled hurt to swallow.

His eyes darted back and forth and saw no cause for the change. He saw his padawan watch him in the distance his breath now showing as he exhaled. Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice the change. Qui-Gon walked on still feeling the fridge air on his skin. A dark presence graced the hallway just where Qui-Gon had stood. He turned and saw a figure wrapped in dark clothes with his face hidden in the darkness.

Qui-Gon touched his side for his saber and felt nothing there. He for a brief moment took his eyes off the figure and saw his saber gone then looked up to see his apprentice standing beside the figure.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, you are accused with failing to teach learners. How plead you?", a voice in the darkness said. It took him a moment to realize that the voice came from the dark figure. The figure unwrapped the fabric around his head, and with the glow of his now ignited saber, Qui-Gon now peered at his former apprentice Xantos.

The old Jedi stood there not speaking with his mouth gaped. He couldn't place exactly what was going on. He looked at Obi-Wan who no longer had the same innocent glimmer in his light blue eyes.

"Obi-Wan," he began trying to find what to say. 

"Yes, you failed at teaching me, Master; I have turned.", he said. The words cut Qui-Gon like a thousand stabbing knives. How could he fail? Wasn't this a dream? He no longer knew and shook his head.

"Why?", the only thing the Jedi could ask his former apprentice. Both Xantos and Obi-Wan turned to each other and laughed sinisterly.

"Because this is what you fear most, your new apprentice Obi-Wan turning out like I did. Corrupt and vengeful.", Xantos answered laughing some more. Qui-Gon's usually calm composure was now shaken, and his fear had taken over. Both Obi-Wan and Xantos moved theirs hands up, open-palm and threw the older master into the wall. Chains snaked out of the wall and bound him to it.

He struggled and only felt the chains grow tighter and dig deeper into his flesh. Obi-Wan slowly walked towards him igniting his blue blade. Qui-Gon called upon the force to calm him, but everything was muddled. He cringed thinking of what Obi-Wan had plans for. Never before did he fear his former apprentice as much as now.

Obi-Wan paused about a foot away bringing his face close to the old man. Qui-Gon looked into Obi-Wan's eyes and looked for anything hopeful. He saw nothing but deep darkness. Obi-Wan grinned evilly and stepped back raising his blade up as if to stab Qui-Gon through the chest. Qui-Gon deeply sighed and followed the blade with his eyes. 

Footsteps approached at a fast pace. A figure dashed, leaped and tackled his apprentice. He watched the two roll and send punches to the other then both stood up. Qui-Gon's eyes widened when he saw two Obi-Wan's in front of him. Both were dressed alike and looked exactly the same. Both had their sabers out and ignited then they turned to him.

"Which one of you is the real one?", he asked looking between the two.

"I am.", they said in unison. The Obi-Wan to the right threw a slash at the other, and they fought while the older Jedi watched baffled. A spin kick sent one of them into a wall knocking him out. The other came to Qui-Gon with his saber still ignited.

"Which are you?"

"Trust me; it's me.", he said smiling. "Let me cut you free and lets get out of here." He raised his blade up but not to cut him free, but to kill him. Qui-Gon shook his head as his fear rose again. He saw a blade punctured the Obi-Wan in front of him then was pulled out as the figured slumped down dead. His true apprentice stood there, behind the false one. He took his saber and cut the chains then disignited the blade.

"Glad it's really you.", Qui-Gon said very relieved.

"Can we leave here?", he said slightly whining. Qui-Gon nodded.

"I have a plan."

* I know this is out of context, but it does make for good symbolism on their situation.

To Be Continued...


	4. Part 3

Warnings: Minor swearing and horror violence and gore.

Rating: R, only because I'm not sure.

Summary: Strange dreams lead Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on a creepy adventure, but do theses dreams hold a greater meaning? (They probably do because if not there wouldn't be much of a storyline. Lol)

~Special thanks to Megan for reading it and helping me edit and for Amanda for providing me with the idea in the first place. Keep up the weird dreams girl!~

*May contain errors (I say this because I'm not a perfect editor Lol)*

****

Dark Dreaming

Minutes later Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ran to the room that Qui-Gon had started in and looked around. Obi-Wan looked uneasy at the various devices in the room. Qui-Gon, himself, didn't feel any better about it but knew it was the only way. As he looked around, Qui-Gon heard various whispers around the room. The whispers got louder till nothing but high pitched screaming could be heard.

He and Obi-Wan placed their hands on their ears trying to keep the horrid sound out. The noise was unbearable then stopped just as Qui-Gon was pulled to one of the tables then bound there by more chains. He struggled and saw Obi-Wan get bound to a chair. Lights filled the room hurting their eyes, and the female returned this time with pale skin, gleaming yellow eyes and white hair. Her dark cloak rested on her shoulder covering up what looked to be a dark dress.

"Very appropriate, torture chambers used in the past to kill the Jedi of now.", she said with a voice now like a siren. He winced at the words then looked at his padawan who nodded back.

"We'll make a deal to bring you back to the word of the living.", Qui-Gon said. The female came to him in a flash and looked down into his blue eyes from her yellow ones.

"Explain."

"Come back with me, and I'll bring you to the world of the living." His chains were gone, and he got to a sitting position extending his hand. She looked at his hand then his eyes. 

"You know your learner will die." He nodded. She took his hand and a bright flash obscured everything. 

Qui-Gon rose from his kneeled position beside Obi-Wan's bed and looked around. He realized he was still holding something in his hand. When he pulled the covers back, Qui-Gon saw the female there awake. She got up and walked around grinning.

"One more thing," Qui-Gon said then lifted his hand as chains from the ground grabbed her ankles and waist, "Welcome to my mind." She screamed and pulled at the chains. Her eyes stared at him with pure hatred then she smiled and sank into the floor as if it were quicksand. A blow to his back sent him rolling forwards. Qui-Gon turned to see the girl behind him. She dashed and jumped. Qui-Gon raised his legs up and with all his might pushed her over. 

He got up and stood ready. The girl threw a kick then a spin kick at him. Qui-Gon moved back then crouched to sweep her unguarded foot. She fell but got up and, quicker than he could react, jump kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back only for a dagger to meet his throat.

"You won't win either.", she said then gasped. A saber was now through her gut. She turned to see Obi-Wan behind her stabbing her. She kicked him squarely in the chest and let the blade disignited. Qui-Gon took the moment to backhand the girl then force push her into the wall. She got up and threw the dagger at him making contact with his shoulder. He winced then pulled the blade out. 

Obi-Wan began to fight the girl into the gym. She back flipped onto a platform while Obi-Wan followed with a flip-twist. She moved to punch him, but as he sidestepped Obi-Wan spun kicked her off the platform. She landed hard on her back and shoulders. Obi-Wan jumped down to meet her.

The female kicked Obi-Wan in the stomach when he landed then grabbed his arm, planted a foot in his chest and flipped him over. He landed hard then looked up to see a dagger at his throat. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand, moved the dagger away, cutting him a little, then pulled her move. 

She got up and didn't notice Qui-Gon dashing to her, then rolling to a crouch and stabbed her upwards in the chest. He quickly pulled the saber out and spun around bringing the blade to cut her head off. The body crumpled to the floor as Obi-Wan jogged to him.

"We've won.", he said smiling. A brilliant white light blinded them as everything disappeared.

***

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and blinked a few times focusing on his surroundings. He saw the usual pasty white ceiling above him and his bed sheets twisted around him. When Obi-Wan raised up, he noticed his master waking up as well. 'So, it's truly over.' Now on the edge of his bed, Obi-Wan smiled a bit.

"It's over. As I said before, we've won. I have only one question. What was it we faced?", Obi-Wan asked.

"I think a parasite, padawan, but I think only the healers could tell us for sure." Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. From the beginning things had been strange. Even now he felt uneasy.

"Master, do you sense anything still wrong?" Qui-Gon chuckled softly then looked up at him. Obi-Wan got the feeling something was still wrong. 'He's never looked at me that way before.'

"Everything is fine," he said drawing a small dagger, and while never taking his eyes off Obi-Wan's, he grabbed the youth's shoulder and shoveled him into the blade, "How could you say there's something wrong." He moved the blade in deeper bringing more warm blood onto his clothes. His master stepped back leaving Obi-Wan in pain and in deep confusion. His master didn't carry the same caring look as before now just a look of insanity was in his eyes.

Obi-Wan pulled the blade out causing more burning and more pain as both hands went to stop the bleeding wound. The older Jedi watched grinning evilly then brought a bloody hand to meet his lips tasting the blood. Obi-Wan remained horrified and felt his legs collapse from under him.

He moved back away while Qui-Gon moved towards him and grabbed him by his cropped hair. He winced and looked into the eyes of his once teacher and friend. Qui-Gon's eyes swirled forming now yellow eyes then his face melted into the female from all his dreams before.

Her yellow eyes stared at his as her long black hair fell past her shoulders. Her skin was paler then it had ever been before. The scent of death was around her.

"You haven't won anything, Jedi; I'm something you never considered--something dark and from the past. Thought of dead, but just as alive as ever.", she said demonically. Obi-Wan pondered.

"A spirit?", he guessed. She smiled and let go of his hair. Obi-Wan got up leaning on the walls and looked at the girl. 

"You guessed right actually. Now for the major question; a spirit of what?", she asked her voice now sounding sly with a slight hiss. Obi-Wan gulped and gazed at her. She wore dark tunics like a Jedi's, but the sense of the dark side and death surrounded her.

"A Sith? A Sith's spirit?", he spat out almost surprised at how the words sounded. She nodded and clapped her hands a little to the side.

"That's two for two."

"Why do you haunt me of all the Jedi?", he wondered. 

"Oh Kenobi, you'll always be haunted by dreams like this. Fate and destiny are against you, and the thing you will want to succeed at the most will fail and haunt you.", she said, with her voice hollow and flat. "Even kill you in the end.", the dark female added then faded from the darkness that had fallen on the room during her foreshadowing. 

To Be Continued...


	5. Part 4

Warnings: Minor swearing and horror violence and gore.

Rating: R, only because I'm not sure.

Summary: Strange dreams lead Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on a creepy adventure, but do theses dreams hold a greater meaning? (They probably do because if not there wouldn't be much of a storyline. Lol)

~Special thanks to Megan for reading it and helping me edit and for Amanda for providing me with the idea in the first place. Keep up the weird dreams girl!~

*May contain errors (I say this because I'm not a perfect editor Lol)*

****

Dark Dreaming

Obi-Wan jolted up and hit his head on the low plank above his head on the ship. All those dreams to get one point across: he was going to fail at something important. He checked the chronometer to see that he had slept for about 14 hours already on their trip to Endor. 

'It all seemed real.', he thought gently rubbing his eyes then his now sore head. His tunic and cloak were rumpled from the sleep, and Obi-Wan went to a mirror. He checked his stomach, throat, hands and chest. 'Nothing's wrong, and nothing is missing.' He did a mental check and felt his master's presence in the front along with the pilot. 

Kenobi looked around and found some data cards. 'Mission's cards, history, and my journal.' He played the holo back and saw the things he had done the past three weeks. Everything was normal. 'Maybe it is over.' Obi-Wan walked in the front of the ship and saw Qui-Gon meditating. Qui-Gon's eyes opened as Obi-Wan walked in and smiled.

"Have a good nap?", he asked. Obi-Wan sighed and sat down across his master.

"Disturbing really but in a way informative.", he said looking into space. Without looking at his master, Obi-Wan asked, "Is it possible for spirits to enter one's dream?" Qui-Gon furrowed his eyebrows slightly confused by the sound of the question but answered.

"It is, but rare. Many times past Jedi masters that died just came back as apportions, 'ghost', but for a spirit to make contact through the way you described, they need a link to the person's mind such as a strong hate or love bond or maybe through fear.", Qui-Gon stated then gave a slight look of concern, "Why do you ask, Obi-Wan?"

_...the thing you will want to succeed at the most will fail and haunt you...even kill you in the end._

"I had some visions that lead to a spirit trying to tell me something. The visions...dreams...whatever were so real; I could barely tell if it was a dream or not." It just clicked with him. All the dreams provoked something strong from him, a feeling, _fear_. 'That's how she came to me. Through the emotion fear. So, all those dreams, even those that seemed real, were nothing more than a way for her to show me that message.'

_...the thing you will want to succeed at the most will fail and haunt you...even kill you in the end._

Those words echoed through his mind, and Obi-Wan Kenobi pondered the statement over and over again wondering what that could possibly mean or when it would happen. 'Fail at being a Jedi? Fail at being a future master? Fail at this mission? What?!', his mind screamed out.

_...even kill you in the end._

The End**

** Just in case some are lost. The last section was the only thing that wasn't a dream.

Please read and review! Be honest, too.


End file.
